


Poison

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Anti Lucas, Drabble, F/M, Mentions of rape and alcohol, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: "Still like him?" "Yep, you?" God no. I have never liked him. I'm trying to protect you from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas didn't move to New York until he was 16, they're all 16. Alcohol and rape is only slightly mentioned. Lucas is portrayed as a bad guy.  
> This is just fiction, just something that came in my head. I love Lucas.  
> My fic sucks but oh well (:  
> I write trash because I am trash.

"Still like him?" Nope. I have have. I hate him. "Yep, you?"

* * *

> I've never liked Lucas. Not even as a friend.
> 
> Reading peoples personalities have always been something I'm good at. Immediately I knew he wasn't the best person. Even at 16 I knew that he's done some bad shit.
> 
> So, obviously, I confronted him. He threatened me if I told Riley. He wouldn't tell me why he had to move to New York.
> 
> He's hiding something. i refuse to him bring Riley down with him.
> 
> He is poison.
> 
> I knew that riley would step back for me if I liked him. Now i just need to continue to fake it until she's happy and moved on.
> 
> His best friend, Zay, moved here and obviously I questioned him too. he seems harmless, but the things he told me about Lucas were disturbing.
> 
> Back in Texas he got around with girls. Sometimes without their consent. He also had an alcohol problem.
> 
> I need to protect Riley from him.
> 
> I just hope that I don't have to keep doing this for much longer. He makes me fucking sick. 

 


End file.
